Moving On
by arwen undomiel3
Summary: A few months after Jeans death, how is Logan coping? Certain things affect his grief. How can certain relationships blossom when helping Logan overcome his grief? X2 Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi Ok, so I don't normally write x-men fan fic, but this just came into my head and I had to write it. Its set AFTER X MEN 2 so SPOILERS. Just to let you know. Enjoy!

Moving On

*Logan's P.O.V*

I remember that fateful day. Even 4 months after I still remember every detail, every image and every scent of fear, pain and death clouding around me like a thick fog. How she gave up her one life by using her powers to prevent a flood from killing us all, and dying in the process. She knew it was her time, Scott was too important to her to just let him die, the same with the rest of us. She was too important to me; I should have stopped her death. But I didn't. 

As I lie in my bed I find myself thinking for what seems the hundredth time of Jean.  I remember every word Jean said to me in the last few days she was among us, but the one memory that will stay with me forever is that of how good she felt folded in my arms.

 Ever since the first time I met her I had so badly wanted to take her in my arms and claim her as my own. For a few precious moments she had been mine, with no thoughts of Scott, but only of pure love for me. I would have called it Heaven, if I had have believed in it, only it was never to be. My Hell is knowing I'll never call her mine again, never touch her or smell her scent.

I guess her death really hit me about a month after our return to the mansion. Jean had been the medical doctor at the mansion and I had been one of her patients when I first arrived here after being attacked by Sabretooth. One of the first things I noticed about her lab was how much her scent and perfume lingered around the room. It was as though it had taken residence there, claiming those rooms as her one. 

A month after her death I had walked down to the labs expecting to find comfort and solitude by her presence. However, as soon as I excited the lift, a strange, different perfume greeted me. Cautiously, unaware of what to expect from the abrupt change I crept into the lab, claws extended. As I turned a corner the med lab came into view and I noted with surprise that it had physically changed. Flowers littered the tables, paintings hung on the walls, bringing a homely and over-feminine atmosphere to the place. Confusion took over me as I fingered a leather-bound book on a nearby table, belonging to Jean, having carefully retracted my claws as not to damage the only remaining personal item of Jean down here.

"You must be Logan." An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind me. 

I whirled around to see a tall but well built woman, with long brown hair and glasses. She looked about thirty years old at least. She was stood looking at me, eyeing me suspiciously, as if to say _what are you doing down here in my space?_

"Who the hell are you, bub?" I snapped, rather too icily. 

Taken aback by my coldness the woman stuttered "I'm A-Ann. The new doctor, Professor Xavier hired me."

I blinked in shock. Xavier had hired someone to take Jean's place only a few mere weeks after her death? 

It was then that the grief finally hit me hard, hard as nails, and it was sickening. 

Jean wasn't coming back. 

It was time for us all to move on and there was nothing I could do.

Feeling nauseous I turned and sped from the room with not a word to the new doctor. I felt sick and upset, something my tough self didn't usually feel. I reached my room, not stopping to talk to anyone, not even Rogue, and collapsed on my bed, tears pouring down my face. 

A/N:- So, what do u think? Should I carry on? Also, I don't know whether to make this a Logan/Marie story as they are my favourite so let me know you're opinion. Reviews are grateful!!

Love Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: - Hi. For anyone who has been reading this, I'm sorry for the wait but I've been away. Thanks to Nic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Please review!

DISCLAIMER: - I own nothing, just the idea. X-men belongs to Stan Lee, and the film to Bryan Singer, etc etc.

Moving On – Chapter 2

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and the staff and students at Xavier's mansion had sat down to their evening meal. It was a custom tradition on a Saturday night that both students and faculty shared a meal together as friends rather than as pupil and teacher. 

The members of the x-men all sat together, however one member was missing. The incident earlier that day in the med lab had travelled fast around the mansion and Logan hadn't been seen since. As it turned out, Ann ones had arrived only that morning and Charles had been hoping to break the news to both Logan and Scott gently rather than risking a chance encounter like that of Logan's. As a result no one had seen or heard Logan, with the exception of Rogue. She was misfortunate enough to have a room right ext to Logan's and had heard him sobbing in his room earlier that afternoon.

Rogue now sat amongst her friends in the dining room eating her food. Kitty and Jubilee were talking but Rogue wasn't paying any attention. She kept looking at the empty space where Logan should have been sat.  

"Hey Rogue. What do you think?" Kitty asked, not award that Rogue's concentration had drifted. Rogue was puzzled, and the expression on her face showed it. 

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Jubilee asked, shaking her head as she helped herself to more food from the dishes that decorated the tables. 

Rogue sighed. "I'm sorry Jubes, I was miles away."

Kitty grinned. "Thinking about a particular person, who shall remain nameless, who isn't here tonight?"

"I'm worried about him, really worried. He took Jean's death really badly. I've never see him like this before. Rogue explained. 

It was true. In all the time Rogue had known Logan she had never seen him express any kind of deep emotion around her. It wasn't like Logan to stay locked up in his room all day, crying to himself and not letting anyone see him. He hadn't even been out riding on Scott's bike since being back at the mansion.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Jubilee said, trying to put Rogue's mind at rest. "He's a tough guy; he'll be ok in a couple of days."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the news of the new doctor will have thrown him a bit. Once he comes around to the idea he'll be the old Logan we all know and love again."

Rogue managed a smile, knowing that Kitty and Jubilee were probably right. She was worrying over nothing. Pushing any thoughts of Logan out of her mind she started to enjoy her food and joined in with Kitty and Jubilee's conversation.

*********************************************************************

Later that night, Rogue was dreaming. She dreamt of being able to control her powers, something she dreamt of often. In her dream Rogue had gone back home to her parents, being able to hug them and tell them everything was alright. She had gone upstairs to her bedroom to find it exactly the way she had left it. Crossing over to her wardrobe she opened it carefully, and to her shock something fell out with a resounding *THUD* as it hit the floor.

Rogue woke up with a start, her dream having turned into a nightmare. She had woken up so suddenly that she didn't have time to register what had been in her wardrobe. Rogue got out of bed and out her bedroom light on, when she heard the same *THUD* coming from Logan's room. 

Glancing at the clock she slipped on her dressing gown and made her way out of her room to Logan's. Opening the door she saw Logan fully clothed in jeans and a shirt stood staring at her. Around the room drawers and cabinets had been moved around and were littering the room. It looked like a bomb had hit his room. 

"Logan, what the Hell are you doing???"  


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: - Hi there. I'd just like to apologise for the long wait for this but we re formatted the computer and didn't have a word document for a few days so I couldn't post any stories. But I'm back now, and I hope you like it.

Moving On – Chapter 3

"Logan, what the hell are you doing??" Rogue asked, amazed, still staring open mouthed at the state of the room. 

Logan walked over to his bedside cabinet and picked it up. Carrying it half way across the room he stopped and dropped it on the floor with a bang. He walked across the room and started to pick up a table before Rogue stopped him. 

"Logan, it's 3 'o clock in the morning. I'm surprised you haven't woken half of the mansion. Now tell me, what are you doing?" 

Logan put the table down and looked at Rogue. "I'm just doing a bit of redecorating."

Rogue snorted with laughter. "Redecorating? What on earth possessed you to 'redecorate' at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm a spur of the moment guy, kid." He smiled.

Rogue raised her eyebrows and the smile fell from Logan's face. 

"Ok, I couldn't sleep. Sue me." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I've had trouble sleeping ever since…."

"Jean died?" Rogue finished for him.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

Rogue crossed the room and sat down next to him. "Look, if you ever want to tell someone about your feelings, you can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

Logan looked at Rogue. "Yeah, thanks kid, maybe some day."

He looked tired and worn out, probably a result of weeks without sleep. 

"How about I stay in here tonight? I'll take care of you, I promise." Rogue suggested. 

Logan smiled slightly. "I remember saying the same thing to you, that I'd take care of you."

"And you did. It's my turn to re-pay the favour." She looked around the room. "We can sort this mess out tomorrow. You just try and sleep now."

Logan lay down on the bed while Rogue sat in a nearby armchair. She watched as he slowly went to sleep and soon she too drifted into a peaceful slumber, safe within his presence. 

*********************************************************************

The next morning Rogue woke up around nine a.m. to find herself covered in a blanket. Logan was sat on the edge of the bed watching her as she yawned and sat up.

"Morning kid, sleep well?" He asked.

Rogue yawned again. "Yeah, not bad. You?"

"Slept like a log."

Rogue had to admit that he looked better. The bags had disappeared from underneath his eyes and the expression of tiredness had been lifted from his face. 

"I'm hungry though." He said.

"Well you will be," Rogue said. "You missed dinner last night and you hardly ate any of your lunch. I saw you pushing the food around your plate, mister."

Logan lifted an eyebrow at Rogue. "My, you've been observant haven't you, bub?"

Rogue smiled. "Well, I've been worried about you. You've been acting really out of character recently." 

"Well, there's no need to worry about me anymore," he said, standing up and taking Rogue's gloved arm in his. "Cause the old Logan's back. Now, let's go get us some food, I'm starving."

*********************************************************************

A/n: - So, what u think? Please review, your reviews mean a lot and help me write. Love Arwen


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:­- Hi again. Just a note to you readers. This story is NOT going to be a Logan/Rogue romance. I never planned this, its just going to be a normal close friendship relationship. So you needn't worry. Sorry to those of you who would have like a romance, but please keep reading because it will get more interesting. 

Also, this story is going to be told by both Logan and Rogue as though it is a thing of the past, so various chapters like this one will be P.O.V. The others are flashbacks. Sorry I didn't make that clearer before, but the idea just came to me : - )

Moving On – Chapter 4

*Rogue's P.O.V*

It was after that night that everything went back to the way it used to be. Logan returned to normal, growling at kids in the mansion and terrorising Scott. Even though Logan and Scott had formed a bond between each other since Jeans death, there was nothing Logan liked better than to torment Scott by stealing his bike for the day and taking me out on a ride or hiding his tools around the mansion for him to find.

I was glad of Logan's return to normal state as I had missed the guy I loved so much. The night of Logan's redecorating had brought us closer together, if that was possible. He trusted me more an he ever used to and he would open up to me more, talking to me about more personal things he would never used to even consider discussing with me. 

While he was the old Logan again, there was a new side that only I saw. To everyone else he was just the same, to me he was different. We were best friends and I liked the new bond that had brought us closer. 

On my 19th birthday he bought me a complete new wardrobe, gloves in every colour you could imagine, although where he got the money from I'll never know. He was more affectionate towards me in many ways and this was just one example. We would sit in the lounge late at night when everyone else was in bed. He would sit with his arm around me, us sometimes watching a movie, or sometimes talking, enjoying each others company.

He kept away from the new doctor, knowing that if he encountered her it wouldn't be pleasant. She knew this as she had been briefed about Logan's attitude towards her and helped by keeping herself to herself, eating at different times and staying mostly downstairs in the lab. Logan never set foot down there again for a long time. 

Everything was going fine, which I was grateful for, until one day Ann Jones was asked to join the X-men. Her telekinetic powers were on a higher level than both Jeans and the professors. She could read a persons mind and predict there every move without having to be in eye contact or be touching them. She could also contact other mutants across the seas without using Cerebro. I must admit I was jealous at her remarkable powers and I see why she was asked to join the X-men, but I never told any of this to Logan. 

It hit Logan hard, as still, even months after the event, the loss of Jean upset him. He found it hard to accept that someone was taking her place at the mansion and everyone around him was moving on. 

As a result of Ann joining the X-men she took part in training, came upstairs more and ate meals with us. I suppose it was hard to prevent as she was one of the team and couldn't be isolated much longer. Scott told me once that he had dealt with Ann, and so it was time for Logan to as well.

At meal times Logan started leaving the X-men table and came and ate dinner with me and my friends. Whilst he didn't enjoy the company of boy-mad Kitty and Jubes, he put up with it as he was near me. 

One thing that did upset Logan, and I noticed it quite a lot too, was that Scott had taken a liking to Ann. He would check her out and flirt with her at any chance he got. I suppose this is where the story really livens up.

A/N: - So, do you understand the concept of this story and the whole being in the past thing? Let me know if you do by reviewing, I love to hear your thoughts.

Love Arwen xxx


End file.
